Tales from Panem: The 76th Games
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: The rebellion lies in wait. District 12 still stands and the games still go on. Read about the games from the points of view of the two tributes from District 4. See what they see, know what these two went through in the arena, and see who takes home victory. Rated M for violence and sexual content in later chapters
1. It all Begins

**It all begins**

Alex's POV

I never thought my name would be drawn as tribute for the 76th annual Hunger Games. By the way, I'm Alex Benson. I'm from Panem, District 4 to be exact. I'm a fisherman, always have been, always will be. I'm just going to start with the day it all began, the reaping.

My Uncle's old fishing troller drifted in to the docks. Today I had brought in a descent load. Somehow several oysters drifted into one of my lobster traps. I kept them anyway, because they were fresh and I could sell them with the fish. Four other men disembarked from the vessel before me. Gear and fish in hand, I walked down the gangplank and walked into the market. I sold off what I pulled in, in exchange for a few new hooks, a snack for later, and of course lunch for my family. I sat outside as I packed away my gear then headed home. As I walked past the victor's village I noticed that several of the houses there were filled but some were still empty. But instead of standing there and staring, I continued on home.

I walked down my street on the south side of the village. After turning on 3rd Street, I walked up to the housed marked 304 and opened the door. Inside the house and there was my uncle, asleep on the couch. I laughed "Right where I left you." I live with my uncle, my mom died when I was born and my dad was killed during a storm when I was 12. So for the past 5 years, I've been living with my Aunt Rachel and Uncle Chris. Chris was paralyzed from the waist down and rides around in a wheelchair, and knowing Aunt Rachel, she was out in the garden. I looked out the back door and sure enough she was.

I climbed the stairs and went into my room. On my bed was a blue button-down shirt, slacks, dress socks, dress shoes (I could tell they had been polished) and a black and blue striped tie. On the pile was a note that said "Don't forget that the reaping is today, your uncle set this outfit out for you while you were out. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Love Uncle Chris and Aunt Rachel."

I smiled as I got changed and then walked downstairs and out the door. I walked down to the town square in front of the justice building; I knew what I needed to do to get signed in and as I stood in line I wondered if I would be the male tribute this year. I shook the thought as my finger was pricked, set on a card in the book and passed over with a scanner. I looked at the screen and it read "Benson, Alex" My name was now in the reaping ball 5 times.

I proceeded to stand among the other guys. We stared at the entrance to the justice building as a gong rang and Julius MacAskill, a rep from the capitol came out and stood before a microphone set between two large glass balls "Good Morning," he said "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Let's start with the ladies." He walked over to the ball on his right and plunged his hand in and grabbed a name card. He returned to the microphone and read aloud "Maya Honeylark!" I watched as a girl walked forward and stood next to Julius as his hand was rooting around in the gentlemen's names. He pulled a name out and read it aloud "Alex Benson!" I walked forward and stood next to Maya "Ladies and Gentlemen, your district 4 tributes!"

Instead of applauding like the crowd usually does. They raised three fingers into the air and cricked them to look like the prongs of a trident. It was an old gesture in my district but it hasn't been forgotten. Julius then went on to read about the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason. I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew, a peacekeeper was escorting Maya and I inside the justice building.


	2. Goodbye District 4

**Goodbye District 4**

**Maya's POV**

Two peacekeepers led me into a room and sealed the door. I sat down on a chair in there and waited. After a few minutes my father walked in. A peacekeeper said "3 minutes sir." And then the door closed. My dad looked at me "Look at me sweetie. I want you to survive this, even if it means killing… him" he said motioning to the wall, and I knew he was talking about Alex. "But dad," I said "There's no way I can beat him. He's a fisherman, I'm a shopkeeper, he lifts heavy lobster traps, I clean the shop, he reels in big fish, and I clean the fish." That's when he stopped me. "Maya, I've seen you go carp spearing. You're good with a bow. If you find one during the games then you use it." I looked at him and said "Ok dad, I'll make it home safe."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I kept slamming my head into the wall saying "Why me? Why me?" Then I slumped down in a chair in the corner of the room. The door opened and my uncle wheeled himself in followed by aunt. I looked at them and my uncle Chris said "Alex listen to me, when you get into the arena, rely on your skills and instincts to keep you alive, if there's no net, then you weave one out of whatever materials you get your hands on. Your aunt and I will be watching everything as it happens." Then he pulled something out of a side pouch on his wheelchair and gave it to me.

It was a plastic container and on top was a silver necklace with the seal of District 4 on it. I opened the container and inside was 4 muffins. My uncle looked pretty proud so I knew that he had made them. "You have no idea how hard it was for a guy like me to bake those." He told me. A peacekeeper came in and said it was time to say goodbye. So I stood up and hugged my uncle then my aunt. My aunt was tearing up as she kissed my forehead and they left the room.

The peacekeeper looked at me "It's time to depart sir." I walked out of the room and down to the train platform with Maya by my side. We waved to the crowd, both of us wondering if we'd ever see our homes again. Julius got on the train before us and we followed him on board. Because of district 4's location, it would be a 12 hour trip to the capitol with a stop to fuel the train. Julius told us that because it was so late in the day, we'd be sleeping on the train and then we'd move into our assigned apartment at the training center.

The train pulled out of the station and soon enough we pulled around a bend and the little fishing village I grew up in disappeared from view. Julius looked at Maya and I "Well," he said "I'm going to find your mentor for the games, now where would Finnick be?" he walked off and I sat down, Maya sat next to me and said "Do you really think Finnick will give us good advice for the games?"

I looked at her "If Finnick won the games a few years ago, then he should be able to help us survive." I told her. She gave me a confused look and just stared out the window. Let me tell you about Finnick. Years ago, the male tribute from district 4 won the games, his name was Finnick Odair.

Julius walked back into the car with Finnick right behind him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Alex Benson and Maya Honeylark. A fisherman and a merchant's daughter. I have to say this; one of you will surely bring victory back to district 4." He smiled and said "How you doing? I'm Finnick Odair." Finnick continued "It's my job to give you guys advice that will keep you alive." We sat listening to Finnick talk strategy until it was time for bed. I looked in the wardrobe and found a pair of shorts. After putting them on I slid into bed. I slept soundly through the night and then next morning after my shower I slid a blue shirt on and a pair of khaki pants. After I tied my shoes on and slid a dark gray, black, and silver beanie with the seal of District 4, I walked out of my quarters, over to Maya's door, knocked three times on the door to wake her up and continued to the dining car for breakfast.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I woke to someone banging on my room's door. I slid out of bed and went to take a shower. I stayed in there for a while before I got out; towel dried my hair, put it in a ponytail and got dressed. I walked out into the dining car to find Julius, Finnick, and Alex sitting at the table. Finnick was buttering a slice of raisin bread, Julius was checking the schedule for today, and Alex had his face buried in a roll that he split open and filled with eggs and bacon. I sat down and while I was eating, Julius explained how our first stop was going to be the remake center. We'd get prepped for both the games and tonight's opening ceremonies. Alex looked over and nodded and then we were whisked off the train after breakfast.

Within 5 minutes I was laying on a metal table under a thin paper robe with my assigned prep team plucking hairs off of me and waxing hairs off my legs and arms. After that I was stinging all over, that was fixed after I was greased down and stood to meet my stylist wondering what Alex was going through.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Going through the remake process cost me what facial hair I had. My chest was waxed clean and my legs were now hairless. My prep team cleaned me up and trimmed my hair then I stood and waited for my stylist to arrive. He eventually did, he introduced himself as Griffin Lockhart. He led me to a small room where we sat and talked about the opening ceremonies tonight. How he already had ideas for what I was going to wear tonight. He said to me that my costume would really resemble my district.

My thoughts were _Great, I'm going to be covered in fish scales or something._ But I was surprised when he started talking about a skintight bodysuit with scale patterning and an armor chest plate and wrist guards. Knowing these stylists, Maya would be in something similar.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I never thought that my opening ceremonies outfit would be so beautiful. It was a unitard that looked much like Alex's body suit. They had the same scale patterning and we both had a crown made of shells and pearls. Alex's stylist handed him a chest plate and when he walked off I went over to Alex and helped him finish getting ready. He looked at me, nodded, and helped me aboard the district 4 chariot.

After the first 3 chariots rolled out of the stable it was our turn. Alex grabbed my hand as the chariot rolled forward and out into the view of the cameras. The crowd was cheering and it was totally deafening. I looked over at Alex and saw that he had his eyes straight forward and was watching the path ahead of us. When all 12 chariots stopped in front of the president snow's mansion, the crowd silenced and Snow began to speak.

"Welcome," he said "to the opening ceremonies of the 76th annual Hunger Games. We salute the bravery of the 24 tributes here and wish them luck in the weeks to come."

He went on for a while and we were dismissed to the training center, where we would spend the days up to the games in an apartment assigned to our district. As Alex and I boarded the elevator, we were joined by a boy with jet black hair and a girl with medium length blonde hair. From what Alex said to me those two were from District 12. They were dressed in form fitting black bodysuits each with two crossed pick axes on the backs and flame patterning up the sleeves. Whoever their stylists were, they were good.

Alex and I left the kids from District 12 when the elevator reached our apartment on the 4th floor. And it was a sight to behold. For a second I actually thought we were underwater

"Reminds me of going oyster diving on the weekends, those were good times." Alex said

Julius and Finnick walked into the room from the terrace and Julius asked "What do you two think of the place?" Alex was first to respond "I love it. Sure beats the house I live in." then I said "It's not bad, makes me a little homesick though." I though how I might not see home again and walked straight to the bedroom assigned to me. And after a few minutes, I regained my composure and returned to the main area, walked to the couch and sat down next to Alex.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Maya and I sat on the couch just trying to relax before we went to bed, after a while I stood up, pulled off my crown and walked to my room while Julius was saying. "Training starts tomorrow morning at ten A.M. sharp." I gave him a thumbs up and closed my room door.

**A/N: The next chapter starts from Alex's POV**


	3. Training

**Training**

**Alex's POV**

The next morning at breakfast Maya and I ate our meal and got changed into our training outfits, a simple dark gray, red, and black shirt with a 4 on the back. Down in the gymnasium we were given an explanation on what would be going over the next few days and we were allowed to roam. We followed Finnick's advice to save what we're best at for the game makers. So, instead of grabbing a spear, I walked over to the wrestling station. I spent half an hour learning new moves that could prove useful during the games.

After the wrestling station I try my hand at archery. I'm not bad to say the least, but I could still use improvement. I catch Maya at the trap station and I decide to join her. We spent quite a while learning traps that could get us food, or catch another tribute.

The next few days of training go by and finally it's time for our private sessions with the game makers. My turn comes around and I enter the gym, look up at the game makers, and then walk over to the spear rack. After running my hands across them I select 4 and walk up to the combat dummies. I run the first dummy right through the heart with the first spear. Throw the second spear down the archery range and land a throat hit on the farthest human shaped target. Go into a series of movements and split a sandbag open with the third spear and look up.

The game makers were in a mixed state. Some were actually watching me and writing down notes; others were admiring the roasted deer that had just arrived. That made me angry; I wasn't going to lose my time to shine to a hunk of venison. I hefted my last spear and threw it right towards the roast deer. The spearhead sunk right into the deer's head and the game makers all stared at me with mixed faces.

One of them said "You may go now Mr. Benson." I walked out of the gym well 4 Avoxes cleaned up the mess I made. I was feeling better as I said to Maya. "You're up Maya. Knock 'em dead!"

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I walked into the gym after Alex's session wondering what he just showed off. But I shook it off, grabbed a bow, and stood at the line on the archery range. I got into my stance and drew back an arrow. The first 5 I fired off were all direct headshots. The next 3 were torso shots and just as I notched my last arrow, I saw something up in the game maker's booth. A roast deer with a spear embedded in the head. I smiled and fired my last arrow at the deer and landed it right by the spear. I was excused and walked out smiling.

That night we gathered around the TV to see the tribute scores from the game maker session. The first 6 went by and the finally got to district 4. My face showed up first. "Maya Honeylark…" The announcer said "11" My jaw dropped and then Alex's score came up alongside his face (sporting his beanie he found in his closet on the train). "Alex Benson" the announcer continued "12" Alex stood up and left the room. Finnick looked at me "He got a perfect score, I thought he'd be more excited" I just said "Give it a second." And sure enough we heard Alex jumping for joy, and then he reentered the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Julius told us to go get some shut eye so we were ready for tomorrow. I fell asleep easy thinking that tomorrow was going to be an easy going day. I was wrong, the next day was pretty much a punch in the gut. It was time to get ready for the pre-games interviews with Ceaser Flickerman


	4. Interviews with Flickerman

**Interviews with Flickerman**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up the next morning and slid out of bed. After getting dressed I walked out and sat down at the table. The food there was scrambled eggs, rolls, diced potatoes, sausage, and hot cakes. I asked the Avox standing near the food if I could help myself and he nodded. I filled my plate and sat down at the table. Like on the train, I grabbed the butter knife, dug out the middle of the roll, and stuffed the eggs and sausage inside along with some butter and potatoes.

10 minutes later Maya, Julius and Finnick entered the room. They grabbed their breakfast and sat down around the table. We talked about the interviews tonight and how we'd split up and ready ourselves for tonight. I'd be with Finnick first for and cover the content portion of the interview and Maya would start with Julius for the form and poise portion of it.

After sitting with Finnick for a few hours he noticed that my style was humorous because of some of the commentary I'd throw in between questions. He asked me some of the basic questions Caesar Flickerman asks. I'd answer them, throw in my witty banter and then we'd laugh and move on to the next question.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

My session with Julius was absolute hell. He kept criticizing my walk. He had me in a red gown and high heels and I was struggling to remember everything he kept telling me. "Head high, show a smile. Perfect." Are just some of the few good things he said to me. Otherwise he told me I was showing too much ankle or if I was holding my dress too high. I couldn't walk in the high heels. And when I finally gave up, I pulled the heels off, threw them to Julius, and ran off with my dress pulled up to my waist.

Alex was sitting on the couch talking to an orange that was sitting on the coffee table. He seemed to be working on possible answers to interview questions. He was throwing in jokes as well. _So that's his approach. He's going to appear humorous to the audience._ I started wondering how I would appeal to the audience. Would I appear serious, humorous like Alex, witty, sexy, or hostile?

Honestly the session with Finnick was a lot easier. He drilled me with questions and listened to my answers. We found out that I have more serious answers; we keep this up for another hour or two before my stylist and prep team show up. Caldwell, Wren, and Ashby get to work almost instantly. They bring out my noticeable features and put a coat of silver eyeliner and black mascara. We go into my room were my stylist Rhea was waiting for us. I stripped down to my undergarments and closed my eyes as my dress was slid onto me. Ashby puts my now glittery hair into a braid and lets me look in the mirror.

My jaw dropped at what I saw. It was me. The dress that Rhea designed is a silky light blue dress. Rhea hands me a pair of dress shoes to put on. I do and we enter the main room to find Alex, his stylist, and his prep team. Alex was wearing a dark blue suit with blue suede shoes. He had silver cuff links and a white tie. His hair was combed and had a hint of dark blue, he actually looked really handsome. I almost didn't recognize him at first, and whenever he moved the suit looked like waves were splashing across it.

Julius entered the room. "Come along now everyone, interviews are in 15 minutes. Everyone to the elevator, the car is waiting out front for us. We get a move on and once in the car Julius comments on our outfits by saying "You two look absolutely breathtaking."

The next thing I know were standing off to the side of the stage with the 22 other tributes. All of them were looking over each other and making mental notes. A few minutes went by and the interviews started. Caesar Flickerman took the stage, did his pre-planned introduction and called up the female tribute from District 1. One by one the tributes went up to be interviewed. Then it was my turn to go up. After my name was called, I walked onto stage and sat down. Caesar went through a few basics then asked me about the family I had. I told him that my family was spread throughout 3 districts (6, 9, and 11) as well as 4.

We went through some more questions and then I was dismissed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex ready for when his name was called. When it was he confidently strode out on stage and took his seat.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

After I took my seat Caesar Flickerman and I shook hands and he asked me "So Alex, what can you tell me about your experience in the capitol so far?" I think for a second and say "Well, It's nothing like back home. When I walked into training for the first time I thought I could fit the whole marina from my village in that gymnasium." We keep talking and he learns that if I get my hands on a pole arm than the other tributes are as good as dead, I even ask him if I smell like honeysuckle. Then explain that it's better than smelling like fish guts. The audience laughed and Caesar asks who I'm fighting for. I look at him and say "My aunt and uncle are the only family I have left. So I'm fighting to see them after this is all over.

Caesar shakes my hand one more time and I walk off stage and sit down next to Maya. She smiles at me and says "Nice jokes you used up there. If your comedy doesn't get you the sponsors, I don't know what will." We sit and watch as other tributes go up, then it comes time for the tributes from District 12. Maya and I were getting tired of waiting around, but one name caught my attention. "And now from District 12, Primrose Everdeen." I sit up almost immediately as Prim walks on stage. She's wearing a sleek black dress with her blonde hair styled like Maya's. I tried to remember where I'd heard that name and then it hit me. During the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games her name was drawn but her sister Katniss volunteered in her place, and then proceeded to win the games with the other District 12 tribute Peeta Malark.

She said that she should be able to keep herself alive because she learned how to use plants as medicine from her mother, and weapon skills from her sister. I figured that she had at least a fighting chance against most of the other tributes, but I didn't see her faring well against the career tributes. In my opinion the tributes from districts 1-3 were a bunch of stuck up jerks.

When the interviews concluded we went back to the training center and right back up to our apartment. I pull of the suit and kick off the shoes, I jump into bed in my underwear and I'm fast asleep in seconds.


	5. The Games: Day 1

**The Games: Day 1**

**Alex's POV**

I wake up the next morning and find my clothes for the games already laid out for me. I picked up the tan shirt and slide it on. After putting on the pants and tying on my boots, I walk out of my room. Maya is already there along with our stylists. We board the elevator, head up to the roof and board the waiting hovercraft. A woman walks up and injects our trackers into us and the hovercraft takes off. Once we arrive at the arena, we're escorted through the catacombs to separate rooms. Griffin finishes getting me ready to head into the games.

In minutes I'm standing near the launch tube wearing a black wetsuit over my clothes with my necklace underneath my shirt. As I wait for the signal Griffin hands me my beanie I've been wearing for the past few days. "Put that in your pocket Alex," he tells me "It's part of your signature look." That's when the signal comes for the tributes to get ready to launch. I step onto my platform. Griffin says "Good luck" and we're cut off by a tube of Plexiglas. The platform rises and for a minute I'm in total darkness. Then I emerge into the light. I look around and see that our platforms are in a lake, halfway between the cornucopia, which was sitting on a little island, and a thick forest running along the shore.

We're required to stay on our platforms until the gong sounds. That's 60 seconds before we jump in and start slaughtering each other. I look around and see Maya about four platforms away and Prim right next to her. The timer reached 25 seconds and we heard an explosion. The head game maker's voice sounded out of nowhere. "A reminder to all tributes that you are to remain on your platforms until the countdown has ended." And then it shut off. So that's what happened, one of the tributes got jumpy and stepped off early.

The clock reached zero, the gong sounded and I dived right in, bound for the cornucopia. I reached it first, packed up a backpack, grabbed a spear and dove back into the water, just as Maya and Prim reached the cornucopia, grabbed weapons and bags like I did and swam off. Just as I reach the shore start hearing the noise of fighting. I turn around to see that the bloodbath at the cornucopia has begun.

I dash into the forest and don't look back. After about an hour I find an alcove in a rock formation. I duck inside, shed my wetsuit, and open my bag to see what all I've collected. Inside there's an empty canteen, iodine, two metal bowls, a small sheet of plastic, a pair of night vision sunglasses, and a sleeping bag. Then there are the food packs and cans that I threw in. I decide to climb the rock formation and I find a depression in the rock that's in direct sunlight. I get an idea for water. I pull out the two metal bowls and set one in the depression, urinate in the second, set them in the depression, secure the plastic sheet on top of the depression and place a small rock on the plastic above the empty bowl and then I drop back down to my hideout and crawl inside.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I'm running through the woods with Prim and then the cannon fires. I count the shots, 14. That means 14 tributes are dead and the bloodbath at the cornucopia is over. I managed to snag a weapon and a pack. I'm carrying a silvery bow and arrow and Prim is wielding a double pronged knife she found while we were rooting for supplies. Prim and I had made an early alliance during training, so for now we'd be working together. We hear a rustling in a bush and we turn around, weapons ready. The girl tribute from district 3 emerges with a machete in her hand. She see's us. She charges towards Prim, Prim side steps and slashes with her knife making a deep gash across her left side, and I fire an arrow right into her chest as she turns around.

The girl falls down and the cannon fires. I turn to Prim and we continue west, but not before Prim goes over and snagged the machete from the dead girl from district 3 and retrieves my arrow from her chest. We found a cave near a stream we ducked inside and found the cave was empty, perfect place to check our packs. Prim opened hers first, inside was a small water bottle, extra pair of socks, crackers, a couple of beef sticks and a bottle of iodine.

Mine was pretty much the same, except I also found 10 razor sharp broad heads for my arrows and a spear head. I figured that if we found Alex we could give it to him, praying he wasn't one of the cannon shots I'd heard earlier. The cannon fired once again, another tribute is dead. 13 down, 11 remain in action. Prim and I hide out in the cave for the time being and as night falls we lay take turns keeping watch while the other one sleeps. I take the first watch so Prim can get some rest. I kept my eyes on the small moth of the cave wondering where Alex was, if he's still alive.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When night came around I decided that I better get a little shuteye. So I collected the last of the water from my sun distillery, grabbed my spear and went back to my alcove for the night. I slept lightly that night and every time I woke up I would grab my spear and slip outside, I filled the sun distillery so it was ready for morning. I'm about to go back in when I hear the anthem, look up and see the capitol seal in the night sky and watch the death report.

The first face was Glamour, she was the girl from District 1 who jumped off her platform early and was blown sky high, the girl from District 2, both from 3, the boy from 5, the girl from 6, both from 7, the boy from 8, the boy from 9, both from 10, and the girl from 11. The seal of the capitol shows again, the anthem ends and its quiet once again.

I go back to sleep once I get back in my alcove. This time I didn't wake until morning. But I dreamt of home. I saw my village, my trident on the boat, the marina, and my aunt and uncle camped in the town square in front of the justice building. The dream somewhat comforted me, somewhat made me homesick. It only lasted a few minutes but it was enough to somewhat motivate me to win the games. I woke the next morning to a total shocker.


	6. The Games: Day 2

**The Games: Day 2**

**Maya's POV**

Prim and I woke up to the sound of thunder; I looked out the mouth of our cave and sure enough, the Game makers had sent us an early thunderstorm. Either they wanted to pin us down or flush us out. I looked at Prim who had decided to eat a cracker before we set off to find better shelter or more food. I hope that the weather will subside soon. Maybe I can find some game to eat. After a few hours of rain, lightning and thunder, the weather is like the day we came in. It's sunny and there's a gentle breeze.

We leave the cave and go out to find food. What we end up bringing back is 3 squirrels and a groosling as well as berries that Prim picked from a bush we passed. I kept staring at the spear head wondering if we'd meet Alex again, and if we did would he kill us or would he join us? Prim grabbed my shoulder and pointed at a nearby rock formation. I noticed a well camouflaged alcove and went over to inspect it. We both had our weapons drawn as we approached the alcove. I looked inside to see a backpack, spear and a pair of boots through the small hole that I could look through. The boots were attached to a pair of legs. I recognized who it was immediately.

"Alex? Is that you in there?" I ask. The boots move and I instinctively notch and draw back an arrow. As I'm aiming it, Alex's face appears. "Hey Maya." He says "Who's your little friend?" I make quick introductions and Alex gathers his stuff and crawls out to join us. He hands me his spear and says "Hold onto that for a second, I'll be right back." With that he climbs up the rocks and disappears.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Seeing Maya was good and now I knew I had two allies for the games. They were great fighters and all three of us were pretty resourceful. I collected from my sun still and packed it up. As I climbed down I heard a beeping coming from above me. I looked up and saw a parachute descending towards me. I dismount from the rocks and grab it. After I open it, I see that the container was bigger and thinner than what I've usually seen used in the games. Inside was a disc made of steel and wood, with two leather straps. It was a buckler, I slid it on and Maya tossed me my spear. I looked at the girls, then pull my beanie out of my pocket and slide it on my head. After I grab my wetsuit and shove it in my backpack, we continue into the woods. We get out to a small patch of brush near the lake and I look out at the cornucopia. I see two tributes hanging out at the cornucopia. It's the guys from 1 and 2. They're not paying any attention to us as I slip into my wetsuit, take Prim's knife (leaving her with my spear and buckler) and wade silently into the lake. My plans were to grab some fish, or some form of seafood and get out.

I take a deep breath and slide under the water. When I open my eyes I see a bed of oyster shells and I swim down to gather them. Years of doing this has turned my ability to hold my breath underwater has gone from 30 seconds to 3 minutes. I gather 7 oysters and return to the surface, hand Prim her knife and take my weapons back. We retreat into the woods and find my alcove again. It's big enough to fit all three of us and still remain hidden from any passing tributes. I crawl in first, and then Prim, then Maya and I remember that I need to reset my sun still.

I gather the plastic and the bowls, grab my spear, slip out, and climb the rocks again. Up there I notice something I hadn't seen before. It was a nightlock bush. I reset the sun still and filled it then went over to the bush. I poured some into my pockets and climb down. Once I got back in I tell the girls. If you need to pee, go use the bowl in the sun still. Their grossed out by this but I tell them that the still is a good way to get water.

Maya is the first to fall asleep, then Prim. So I decide to take first watch. I slip outside and break open a nightlock berry. I run the berry halves across my spear's head. I decide that poisoning the spearhead will be an effective weapon no matter where I jab it. As I stand there, I hear a rustling and I ready my spear to strike whatever appears. It was the girl from district 8. She had a few knives in her hand, and then she noticed me. Her first knife whizzes by and bounces of the rock behind me. The second grazed my right leg, tearing my pants. The third embeds in my buckler, by the time she's ready to throw her last one; I'm already on top of her and my spear pierces through her right breast and then either a lung or her heart.

The girl drops down and as I remove my spear, I hear the cannon fire. I drag her body into a nearby clearing and return to my post. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know of its morning, and the girls have just come back from gathering berries


	7. The Games: Day 3

**The Games: Day 3**

Alex's POV

The girls and I packed up and moved on as soon as they had returned from gathering. I had planned to find a way to draw the remaining career tributes from the cornucopia so we could stock up on supplies before disposing of things. Maya dug in her bag and handed me a spearhead. Apparently she had found it in her bag and had no use for it. Things had been quiet for our trip and once we got down to the lake we started planning. That's when Prim came up with an idea. "We could try to recreate the diversion that my sister and Rue used 2 games ago." She said

Prim explained that we needed two or three fires to distract the two tributes on the cornucopia's island so that they'd leave the island long enough for us to gather what we needed and leave. We did just that, within 20 minutes we had 3 fires ready. Maya would light the fires and Prim and I would gather what we'd need and we'd all rendezvous at our hideout.

We returned to the lake and I slipped into my wetsuit while waited for the signal. The two tributes grabbed their weapons and jumped in the water bound for something they saw black smoke rising in the sky. Prim and I knew that Maya had lit the first fire. I swan dove into the lake and swam for the cornucopia. As soon as I got out there, I opened several boxes and loaded my backpack up with goods. As soon as I was done I started throwing each open box into the lake and I swam back to shore.

I grabbed Prim the moment I returned, we went back to the hideout and waited for Maya to return. About 10 minutes later, we heard the sound of the cannon. I panic and scale the rocks to see the hovercraft lifting the body of the blonde boy from district 11 out of the arena. _Good, Maya's not dead yet. _I slide down the rocks and tell Prim it was the boy from 11 who had just been killed. His body was up in the northern quarter of the woods and we're in the southern quarter. After about an hour we gather our gear up. Maya has been gone for too long; we're going out to find her. I camouflage our hideout and we continue on. We're in the western quarter of the woods when we hear 2 girls fighting. We emerge into a clearing and find Maya being held down by a girl I'd nicknamed Owlface because of her owl like features.

Owlface only gets a split second to look up because the next thing she knows is my spear is in her right side. She gets up after I remove it, hobbles off into the woods, a cannon sounds and I know she's dead from nightlock poisoning (my spear was still poisoned). Maya stands up to thank me for rescuing her, and then an arrow (laced with tracker jacker venom) embeds in her stomach.

The tribute from district 1 steps into the clearing, his hands fumble for an arrow but find his quiver is empty. I drop my spear and rip Prim's machete from her hand. The boy has no idea what is barreling his way. A circle of steel and wood slam into him with 150 pounds of brute force behind it, the boy goes sprawling into the dirt. He stands and prepares to defend himself, but it's too late for that. The cold steel of the machete slices through his neck like butter, and his head rolls off towards the trees he emerged from while I stand there covered in blood spatter from his jugular.

I walk over to Maya, Prim tells me that she'll die no matter what we do to try and save her. Maya looks at me and coughs "Alex?" she asks "Can you sing me a shanty you sing on the boats?" I nod "Sure Maya, I'll sing the one I know the best." With that I started singing an old shanty known as _Blood Red Roses_

"My clothes are all in pawn  
_Go down you blood red roses, go down_  
And it's mighty draughty around Cape Horn  
_Go down you blood red roses, go down_  
_Oh, you pinks and posies_  
_Go down you blood red roses, go down_

It's round Cape Horn we've got to go  
Chasing whales through ice and snow

Oh my old mother she wrote to me  
My darling son come home from sea

Oh it's one more pull and that will do  
For we're the bullies to kick her through"

Maya smiles and breathes her last. I hear the cannon fire and I know she's gone for good. I turn to Prim and just before I leave the body for pick up I place a kiss on Maya's forehead and then grab the wooden bow that killed her. After snapping the bowstring I break the bow in two then leave it with the headless body of the district one boy.

We are about 500 feet away when the hovercraft appears and collects the two bodies, one with an arrow in her and one headless. I give Prim her machete and she gives me my spear in return. That night Maya's face showed up in the sky along with Owlface and the District 1 boy that I decapitated. I seal up the hideout after watching the death report and Prim and I fall asleep in our sleeping bags.

**A/N: No more Maya. This story now will broaden to other POVs**


	8. The Games: Day 10 and Closing Ceremonies

**The Games: Day 10 and Closing Ceremonies**

**Alex's POV**

The games went on for days and finally we were down to three tributes remaining. Me, Prim, and the boy from District 2, I had heard his name and training and finally remembered it, he was Ostro Duncain. What he lacked in intelligence and good looks, he made up for in brute strength. Knowing him, he was hunting us down as we moved through the woods. That's when the morning sky turned dark and I knew that the game makers were trying to bring us back to the cornucopia for the final kill. This year, two tributes were to be crowned victors.

Prim and I stepped into the clearing where Maya was killed; we heard a growling behind us. Prim looked at me and asked "Alex, what was that noise." I looked at her, the behind us to see several wildcat-like creatures. "Oh man Prim; we have a major mutt problem. Run!" We took off running through the trees towards the cornucopia. We reached the center of the arena to find half of the lake capped off. Across the clearing Ostro burst into the clearing covered in scratches and bleeding out of a few deep gashes. Ostro stops, spins, and draws his long sword and slices away at four of the wildcat mutts, and then he continues running.

The 3 of us reach the cornucopia and ready our weapons to make our final stand. Then I got an idea. I helped Prim onto the top of the cornucopia and then hoisted myself up and watched Ostro get viciously attacked by the mutts below. He managed to get up with us on the top of the cornucopia, only to get a deep gash in his leg and shoved back to the ground.

I looked at Prim and drop down next to Ostro and while he's on the ground I shove my spear right through his forehead. There's a slight spray of blood, a cannon shot, and the Mutts all run off into the woods. I look at Prim at the sunlight restores. The arena is silent as a hovercraft materializes above us and drops a ladder. Prim and I got on and an electric current freezes us in place until the ladder is inside the hovercraft.

We set our weapons on open seats and sit down. In a few minutes we're back in the capitol and we're waiting on a rooftop for our prep teams to come and retrieve us. Sure enough, my prep team, stylist, along with Finnick and Julius appear. They're followed by District 12's own Haymitch Abernathy and Prim's prep team.

We're whisked to the remake center in moments so we can get cleaned up for the closing ceremonies. Althea, Briar, and Thalia are working on me for at least an hour. After they're done with their work, there's not a scratch on me. My hands had been worn down due to the constant grasp on a spear shaft or rock climbing, they fixed up easily. I looked over at Griffin as he walked in with a black suit in his hands. I slide into it and Althea adds streaks of blue to my hair and I'm escorted to the elevator. The elevator descends to the training gym where I'm escorted to a small steel platform. My team, Griffin, Finnick and Julius would all go up before me then I would ride it up and into the eyes of both the capitol's citizens and the cameras. Griffin told me that Prim would be up there with me as the games drew to a close

We're given a signal and after I'm the last one remaining; I'm given my cue to step on to the platform, and I rise to the waiting stage above me. I am almost deafened by the applause and nearly blinded by the spotlights. I take my seat on an ornate couch next to Prim and when the crowd's cheering dies down, President Snow steps forward and after he makes a few announcements he presents the victors crowns.

At first it appeared to be a continuous crown but then it was split in two. The half placed on my head was a dark blue metal. Prim's was black metal but went well with her black dress. I watched President Snow as he announced that we'd be reviewing a highlights film from the games. With that a giant monitor came to life and our couch rotated to watch it.

The capitol's editing crew had thrown together some of the best moments from the games that featured Prim and I. This included my fast reaction time when the gong sounded, how I gathered only what I needed to survive and swimming off. The footage jumped to Maya and Prim's team kill, then to some other bits of footage, then to me viciously decapitating the district one tribute boy, me singing to Maya, then it all skipped to the last day in the arena, to me jumping down and impaling my spear through Ostro's forehead. With that that seal of the capitol showed with the number 76 under it.

Prim and I returned to our apartments and the next morning after breakfast, we loaded onto the train and departed. By the next morning, we had reached my village in district 4. Prim kissed me on the cheek and Julius, Finnick, and I stepped off. After the train took off I took in a deep breath through my nose. The smell of seawater in my nostrils instantly calmed me down, I was home at last. Julius told me that I would be heading out on the victory tour in 6 months. A capitol train would pick me up in 4, and then we'd travel to 12 and pick up Prim. Then we'd work our way through the districts starting with 11 and working our way down numerically.

I left Finnick and Julius outside the justice building and ran home. I got up to the front door, opened it and walked inside. On the table was a loaf of bread, plate of muffins, and a cake. As well as a bowl of fresh shrimp, all cleaned and deveined. My uncle Chris wheeled into the room and when he saw me he yelled to my aunt "Rachel! Alex is home, come downstairs."

My aunt came running down the stairs and I had barely any time to react before I was wrapped in her arms. After I finally was released I was sat down at the table and my aunt filled a plate of food for me and I ate until my stomach was full. Tomorrow we'd be moving into the victors' village, but for now I decided I was going to head for the markets. As I passed by Honeylark's Shellfish Shop I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Maya's dad walking towards me. I thought he was going to hurt me or something but he just put his arm around me. "You did your best to protect my daughter. My family will miss her and we are waiting on her funeral. Will you attend and say a few words?" he asked. I nodded "I'd be honored Mr. Honeylark." I said. With that I walked on down to the beach. After about 20 minutes of sitting there staring at the waves, I went home.

* * *

**District 12**

**Prim's POV**

The train let me off when it got to district 12. It was good to be home, I walked to my house and before my hand reached the doorknob, the door flung open and Katniss had me in her arms. She carried me inside and apparently Peeta had been busy baking, there was bread, cake, and cookies. It was quite a spread along with meats and cheeses. That night we had dinner and Katniss and I were sent to bed, but we stayed up talking, if I remember right it was about midnight when I finally fell asleep.


	9. The Victory Tour

**The Victory Tour**

6 months flew by and soon enough Finnick and Julius were at my door. We walked down to the train yard in the early morning air and boarded the train. Julius said we were heading for District 12 to pick up Prim and then were bound for 11. We'd work our way down through the districts and the capitol before ending in 12. I ended up passing out on the couch and about 8 hours later I was awakened by Prim's voice. I sat upright and she sat down next to me before wrapping her arms around me.

Prim and I talked for a while until our prep teams entered to get us ready for our first stop. We'd be spending a little time in most districts, with a longer stop in our home districts. After Althea, Briar, and Thalia finish getting me ready (goodbye again facial hair), Griffin walks in with a simple brown button-down shirt and black slacks. I get dressed and put on the socks and shoes that Griffin hands me. Within ten minutes we're in District 11 and its mid-afternoon when we disembark and head for the justice building.

There's a crowd gathered outside, we do our pre-written speeches and afterwards we head inside the justice building, out the back door, into a waiting car and down to the train yard. The train took off before the sun set. Prim walked with me into my room after she got changed for bed, and we lay down on my bed. I got up and got dressed for bed, I pulled on a white t-shirt and black shorts before I jumped under the covers. Prim slid under next to me, and snuggled up close before I shut off the lamp and put my arms around Prim.

As I slept I dreamt of day 5 in the arena, Prim and I were cold so we connected our sleeping bags and huddled together to stay warm. I thought of all our experiences in the arena, from hunting for food to taking down a tribute or two. We made a great team back there.

Then next week went by and we arrived in district 4, Prim inhaled through her nose and said "So this is where you live?" I nodded and we walked down the road, up into the village and straight to the Justice Building. Julius said that because this was my home district we'd be staying at my house in the victory village. We had an open room on the 2nd floor next to my room. Prim would be staying there; everyone else would be staying with Finnick.

The ceremony went by and the next morning the train left the district. We went through the next 3 districts the capitol, and finally we were bound for District 12. Prim's home district. Haymitch looked at me "Ok kid, when we get to 12 you'll be staying with the Everdeen's. Remember you are only there for the night then you are gone after the ceremonies." I nodded and walked off.

The next morning after breakfast, I stood near the door of the train car. The train pulled to a halt and the doors opened. Prim led me to the Victor's Village and we went inside. Mrs. Everdeen had already laid out a blanket on the couch and placed a pillow with it. That was where I was to sleep. I looked at my new watch. 7:30 A.M. I heard a sound behind me and turned to see Prim's sister Katniss walking down the stairs. We made eye contact and she asked "Want to come out with me on a walk?" I nodded and grabbed my jacket and beanie before we left the house.

I followed Katniss right to the fence that separated the district from the woods. She put her ear near the chain-link and then pushed a small part of the fence open. We walked into the woods to a small lake.

Katniss walked up to a small building and I followed her. Just as she was about to open the door, the surface of the lake rippled and a girl emerged, completely naked, from the water. "Who is she?" I asked. Katniss smiled and said "Alex, that's Peeta's adopted sister Amber Malark." Amber walked over to a pile of clothing, redressed, and walked up to us. "Hey Catnip!" she said "Who's this guy?"

Katniss made quick intros and soon enough we were sitting inside conversing. Amber was great at telling jokes and then when Katniss was showing me around Amber slipped outside.


	10. What Happens Here, We Tell No One

**What Happens Here, We Tell No One**

**Alex's POV**

It took a few minutes but Katniss said "Well, let's head back to my house. Her hand grabbed the door knob and turned it but the door didn't open. "It's locked. Damn it Amber!" Katniss turned to me. "She locked us in here with no way to get out." Then she went over and sat on a mattress in the corner of the room. Being the nice guy I am I went over and sat next to her.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Alex put his arm around me, assuring me that Amber would be back soon. Then he did something I didn't expect. He pulled me close and kissed me. Slowly, he lowered me to the floor, and broke the kiss. For the first time in months, I didn't feel like the world was out to get me. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, kissing him again. I wanted to keep this blissful for as long as I possibly could

I fought Alex for dominance in the kiss, but surrendered when his hand moved down to my breast and began to massage it. Alex smirked into the kiss and moved his lips to my neck. His hand slipped under my shirt and tugged my bra out of the way to continue his teasing. Every touch felt like lightening; spreading electricity throughout my whole body.

Alex sat up, and beckoned her to sit up too and whispered "Take off your shirt." I breathed heavily and did as I was asked, removing my bra as well. As I was undressing, Alex's eyes followed my every movement. When I stopped moving, Alex's eyes were finally drawn to my exposed chest.

"Now it's your turn." I said, fingering the hem of his shirt. Still captivated by my nakedness, Alex pulled his shirt over his head, and found my eyes again. For a minute he debated going any farther, but the pleading look in my eyes must have drawn him in again. He trailed kisses down from my lips, under my jaw, down my neck, and across my chest to my left breast. The noises I was making, made him spur on. Guiding me back down to the floor, he unbuttoned my pants, and let his hand slide slowly under the material, giving me time to reconsider.

When no request to stop came, he dipped a finger between the folds, and began to rub the bundle of nerves he found there. I cried out in ecstasy and could hardly hold still. Alex kissed his way over to my right breast and back up again to my neck, and just under my ear. I held onto him for dear life, my chest pressed against his, my head thrown back in a silent scream. When Alex suddenly stopped and retrieved his hand from my pants, I nearly sobbed.

"What are you-?" I began to ask

"You'll see." He said, cutting me off.

Alex crawled back to my pelvis, and pulled my pants off, taking my underwear with them. I blushed at my exposure, and felt awkward now that I had caught my breath again. I didn't want to come back to my senses yet. My breathing began to pick up to a panicked rate.

Alex was looking at me in all my nakedness, his hungry eyes worshipping her all the way backup to my eyes. He chuckled when he saw the pleading in my eyes again and mistook it for desire. He made his way back to me and kissed me again. When he felt me cling to him again, he grew worried, but I left him no room for questions. I kissed him for all it was worth, chasing away the shadows in her mind by exploring his mouth and neck. When she began sucking and nibbling on his ear, the moans he sighed blew away every other thought in her head.

Finally he could take no more. Unbuttoning his own pants, Alex maneuvered his member between my thighs. His member found my entrance and slid inside. I moaned loudly "Alex!" Almost at the edge of sanity with need, Alex spread my legs and positioned himself. With his last ounce of clarity, he asked me "Are you sure?" I kissed him in response, entwining my fingers through his hair.

Alex moved slowly into me, and I broke the kiss with a gasp and tensed up. It hurt! Alex held himself still, waiting until I had relaxed my body. In the mean time he brushed his lips against mine, sucking on my neck until I was moaning again, and I forget my pain. Soon I was pressing my hips upwards, silently begging him to move. Slowly, Alex complied, each thrust bringing waves of pleasure to crash over our bodies. The noises I must have been making, the feelings I must have been giving him, made it impossible to keep a slow pace for long. His pace grew faster and faster until he lost all control, slamming into me, causing me to come in a wave of pure bliss. At the last minute he remembered to pull out and came on my thigh.

For a minute, he just sat there panting, and then he grabbed his discarded pants and wiped his mess off of me. Then laid down next to me on the mattress, and whispered, "I love you." I curled up against him, waited until his breathing evened out before whispering back "I know Alex."

Alex reached for his watch and looked at the face; it was 11:30 A.M., three hours since we left the house. He stood up, handed me my clothes and then got redressed himself. He opened the door and stepped outside; after I got dressed I followed him out. We walked together to the fence and back to my house. We got inside and my mother asked us "So, how was your walk?"

I told her it was fine and went over to the couch and sat down next to Alex. Alex was writing in a book marked "Fishing notes" He was writing notes about edible fish. The day went on and we hung out, laughed it up and had a great time. When it came time for lights out we went to our beds. As soon as my mother was asleep, Alex silently slipped into my room and crawled into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed that way until morning.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been 10 years since the war; I lost a couple of dear friends but now I moved on to bigger and better things. After the war, Katniss gave me a small locket, it was a tri-fold, and when I opened it up there were three photos. Each one was a small version of our District 13 Military ID Photos. It was me in my 18th Battalion Demolitionary Uniform, Katniss in Her Spec-Ops Garb, and Prim in her Medic Clothes. Only 2 of the people in those pictures were still living. Prim was killed in a bombing on the capitol square.

I'm living in District 5 now, working as an electrical engineer. I'm married now. About 7 years ago I married Katniss's friend Amber, and 2 years later she gave birth to our son Daniel. Things have been quiet since the games were abolished, all the arenas were destroyed. Meaning that a fragment of my past no longer exists, my aunt and uncle have moved away. My uncle's now a senator in the capitol's senate, plus he's back on his feet again, and my aunt runs a fresh fruits and vegetables shop in District 2. There's really not much left to say about things besides. Goodbye, Thanks for listening to my story.


End file.
